La mejor piedra en mi camino
by Y. Lat
Summary: Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para Isabella Swan, desde el momento en el que nació tuvo que buscarse la vida. Después de unos dolorosos sucesos pierde el norte en su existencia, pero una pequeña cosita le hará darse cuenta lo importante que es vivir y disfrutar de todo aquello que se nos cruza por el camino. Sin miedo y sin prejuicios, total, ya nació con todo perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

La vida gira y gira a nuestro alrededor, debemos ser rápidos al tomar nuestro camino y no arrepentirnos nunca de él. Desgraciadamente hay gente que puede escoger que camino desea seguir, ya sea gracias al dinero o al apoyo y amor incondicional de la familia. Pero hay otras personas de las que nadie se acuerda, aquellas ni que sus propios padres llegaron a quererlos. Para estas personas, en un principio renegadas de la sociedad, las cosas son mucho más complicadas que para el resto.

De pequeña siempre soñé con despertar un día y no encontrarme en la fría y dura cama del orfanato, sino que encontrarme en una humilde casita donde cada mañana el dulce olor del desayuno y un beso de mi madre me despertasen. Pero a lo largo de los años aquel sueño se fue rompiendo. En el lugar donde me crié hay una única ley, los futuros padres no quieren adoptar a niños grandes, sino que prefieren a bebés. Desgraciadamente llegue a la edad de los dieciocho años sin que una sola familia se llegase a plantear el tenerme como hija.

Cuando llegué a la gran soñada edad, los dieciocho, salí del orfanato más por obligación que por gusto, y me encontré con el mundo real y mi futuro de frente. Pero las cosas no fueron como imagine, si sobrevivir en el orfanato era difícil, en la ciudad de Londres del siglo XXI sin dinero lo era más.


	2. Primer día de escuela

2. Primer día de escuela

Me encontraba en una playa paradisíaca tomando el sol junto a un guapísimo brasileño, cuando de repente él se giró y susurró sensualmente en mi oído:

¡Mama!- no puede ser chillaba igual que mi hija. Asustada me desperté notando el movimiento de la cama. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a mi pequeñina saltando y riendo como loca en la cama mientras chillaba mi nombre. Sin que se diese cuenta me moví para poder alcanzar su diminuto pie y estirar de él para tirarla a mi lado en la enorme cama. Sorprendida chilló asustada mientras yo no podía aguantar la felicidad de tenerla abrazada a mi lado.

Buenos días, mi amor- le dije besando sus dulce y regordetas mejillas.

Mamita, hoy empieza el cole nuevo y ¡vamos a llegar _tarre_!- los nervios por empezar en la escuela nueva se reflejada en sus achinados ojitos.

Entonces, ¿qué hacemos en la cama, señorita?- dije levantándome de un salto y cogiendo a la pequeña chillona en brazos.

El desayuno fue de todo menos tranquilo, Nora no paraba de moverse en la silla y de hacer preguntas sin parar.

Mamita, ¿crees que haré amigos? – preguntó angustiada después de remover la comida del plato.

Cariño, claro que harás amigos. Todos te querrán tanto como yo te amo. ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió sonriente con la cabeza. Parece que nuestra diminuta conversación la tranquilizo, porque permaneció en silencio y sonriente durante todo el camino al pre-escolar. Aunque el incesante movimiento de sus piernas la delataban. La escuela era uno de los centros más exclusivos del país. No sería extraño que Nora compartiese clase con el hijo de algún actor o cantante del momento. Una de las cosas que más me preocupaban era que menospreciasen a mi hija, por el simple hecho que mi cuenta bancaria no tuviese tantos ceros como las de la resta de residentes del barrio donde se encontraba la majestuosa escuela.

¡Bella! – me llamaron desde el otro lado de la calle. Angela, la única amiga que tenía en el orfanato me había ayudado a encontrar una escuela para Nora mientras trabajaba para poder sacarnos a delante. El hecho que Angela fuese la mujer del director de la escuela fue lo que permitió que Nora entrase en Little Kingdom.

Angela, muchísimas gracias no sabes lo que valoro que hayas hecho esto por nosotras- le dije cuando saqué a mi pequeña del coche y le colocaba su pequeña mochilita.

Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en mi disposición. No tienes por qué darme las gracias. – confesó mientras se agachaba y se ponía a la altura de Nora.

Hola pequeña. ¡Estas más grande y más guapa desde la última vez que te vi!- exclamó intentando hacerse la sorprendida. Nora no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente.

¡Pero tía Ang si me viste ayer! – chilló lanzándose a los brazos de mi amiga. Angela era la única familia que teníamos tanto mi pequeña como yo.

Bueno señoritas menos cháchara y más entrar a la escuela. Princesa Nora, sus nuevos amigos le esperan en el interior de palacio.

¿Mami me _ruede_ acompañar hoy a _rentro_?- preguntó mi pequeña tramposa poniéndole ojitos a mi amiga, quien no se podía resistir a esa carita de ángel.

Claro que si, hoy entraré contigo. Pero solo hoy – le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

Amiga hoy estarán todos los padres y familiares de los niños al ser el primer día – me informó de lo que me esperaba en el interior de la adorable clase decorada con pájaros y unicornios. – Además en el primer día de escuela es tradición que los niños hablen un poquito de ellos y que expliquen lo que han hecho en las vacaciones de verano, con ayuda de los padres. Espero que no te incomode.

No te preocupes, hemos superado cosas peores – comenté guiñándole un ojo y entrando a clase. La clase estaba abarrotada de niños y de familiares. Estaba casi segura que como mínimo había cinco adultos por niño, aquella situación era agobiante.

Si que hay gente mami – susurró asustada.

No te preocupes, te acuerdas de lo que siempre decimos ¿no?

Sii, nosotras contra el mundo- chilló alzando su pequeño puñito, ganándose más de una mirada curiosa. Al darse cuenta que adultos la miraban se sonrojo y me alzo los brazos para que la cargase.

Por toda la estancia habían muchas sillas, supongo que para los padres, pero al haber llegado un poco justa de tiempo hizo que al llegar no quedase ni una sola libre. A diferencia de una zona que se encontraba con sillas visiblemente más cómodas que el resto y en una zona apartada. Suponía que si había gente en pie significaba que aquellas sillas estarían reservadas para alguien importante y, definitivamente, nosotras no lo éramos.

Mamita, allí hay unos sitios – susurró en mi oído.

Cariñito, desde allí no veremos tan bien como lo hacemos desde aquí, este sitio es el mejor de todos – le aseguré intentado que ella no notase lo diferente que éramos del resto de los allí presentes. De repente se hizo el silencio en la clase y, la gente miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos hacia la puerta. Al elevar la mirada y ver que provocaba tanto revuelo quedé completamente impresionada. Una cosa era verlos por la televisión y otra compartir una misma habitación con ellos. En ese justo momento en el que se hizo el silencio y mi pequeña bebita escondía la cara en mi cuello, en la habitación entraba la mismísima realeza inglesa. El grupo estaba formado por un gran número de guardaespaldas y detrás de ellos una pequeña niña rubia iba agarrada de la mano de sus padres, la princesa Alice y su marido, mientras que detrás la reina Esme y el rey Carlisle los seguían de cerca. Los susurros no tardaron en hacerse escuchar por la sala.

Mami, son los señores que salen por la televisión – dijo señalándolos con su dedito.

Cariño cuantas veces te he dicho que no se señala a la gente – le regañe intentando aguantar una sonrisa que sin querer se me escapaba.

Señores y señoras, bienvenidos al centro pre-escolar Little Kingdom en este nuevo año escolar. Como cada año sucede, los alumnos junto con sus padres deberán subir al estrado para describirse y explicarnos que es lo que hicieron en las vacaciones de verano. Este año contamos con la presencia de gente muy importante de nuestra sociedad, pero realmente espero que consideremos que estamos frente a niños, no a empresarios ni presidentes del gobierno. En este momento no importa el dinero de los padres, sino la forma de ser de los niños. Después de esta pequeña charla, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? – en la sala se hizo el silencio y los niños se escondían tras sus madres.

Nosotros – dijo una mujer pomposa mostrando todas sus joyas sin importarle que su pequeño retoño se encontraba detrás de ella siendo arrastrando contra su voluntad hacia el estrado. La larga fila de niños fue saliendo y uno detrás de otro mostraban que aunque proviniesen de familias con dinero, en el fondo eran niños como los que se encontraban en los parques de los barrios más marginales jugando. Aunque hay que destacar que más de un pequeño renacuajo eran futuros snobs y clasistas como sus padres que les miraban orgullosos desde los asientos.

¿Quién será el siguiente? – pregunto Ben, el marido de Angela mirando al resto de niños que aún no se atrevían a hablar.

Yo – una dulce vocecita salió de mi pequeñina, decidida se bajo de mi regazo y me ofreció su mano para ir juntas al frente de la clase. En aquel momento me daba igual que los mismísimos reyes de Inglaterra estuviesen delante nuestro, lo único que me interesaba era mi bebé que muy valiente soltó mi mano y se dirigió a todo el público. Los rumores no tardaron en escucharse ya que a simple vista se podía ver como nuestras ropas no eran como las suyas.

Hola a toros. Mi nombre es Nora i tengo así de años – dijo indicando su edad con los deditos que mostraba. No pude evitar sonreír por sus ocurrencias. Al no saber bien la palabra me miró.

Dos y medio – susurré, animándola a seguir.

A sí, ya me acuero dos y medio- dijo solemnemente – mi mamá y yo vivimos solitas, pero nos queremos mucho muchito y no necesitamos a narie más – aseguró. Vivimos en un apartamento en frente de un parque muy bonito dónde voy a jugar con mis amiguitos. Mi mami trabaja en un sitio ronre hace muchos pasteles y galletas y están ¡Riquiíiiisimas! – se escucharon risas entre todas las personas que nos miraban aunque pude detectar ciertas miradas de desdén.

Y querida Nora, ¿qué es lo que has hecho este verano con tu mami? – le preguntó Ben observándola detenidamente con claro amor en su mirada. Ellos dos habían estado en cada uno de nuestros buenos y malos momentos. Cada vez que los necesitábamos allí estaban ellos, tendiéndonos sus manos para levantar.

Pues hemos ido a China. Mi mamá y yo ayuramos a las personas que más lo necesitan. Mi mami lo pasó muy mal re pequeñita y ahora ayura a las personas y ¡Yo también! – dijo gesticulando con sus manos – Cuanro era un bebé yo estaba en un orfanato y mi mami me llevó con ella y me cuira como si fuese mi mami. Yo la quiero mucho muchote y ella a mí también. – sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control ninguno. – Por eso este verano fuimos a un orfanato re China a cuidar a nenes que no han teniro la misma suerte que yo – aseguró solemnemente. – Toros los años hacemos riferentes viajes a todas partes rel mundo para ayurar a niños. Ya no sé que más recir – declaró mirando a Ben.

Cariño está muy bien todo lo que has dicho jovencita – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Si alguien quiere hacer alguna pregunta – dijo con vocecilla tierna mi pequeña.

Un niño que se encontraba cerca del escenario levantó la mano mientras Nora me pedía que la agarrase en brazos.

Si pequeño, que es lo que quieres – le dije mirándolo mientras se levantaba para hablar.

Nora porque tienes los ojos así – dijo achinándose los ojos con sus deditos. Su madre al darse cuenta de lo que dijo l intentó hacer callar.

No se preocupe señora, Nora tiene los ojos achinados porque sus orígenes son asiáticos, por eso fuimos este verano a China, porque quería que ella pudiese ayudar a niños que están en una situación exactamente igual a la de ella de bebé. Porque ella también estuvo en ese orfanato y volvió para ayudarlos y hacer sus días más felices – dije mirando como mi niñita se acurrucaba en mi pecho. – Todos los viernes desde que volvimos de China hablamos con los niños del centro y cada mes les enviamos una parte de mi pequeño sueldo y juguetes y alimentos para ellos.

Si no hay ninguna pregunta más estaba diciendo Ben cuando una grave voz le cortó.

Perdone, me gustaría preguntarles cómo se comunican con los niños – dijo el rey Carlisle.

Mi mami me enseñó Chino, ya que era el idioma de los iguales a mí – aseguró Nora – aunque también vamos al orfanato donde mami vivió de pequeña para ayurar.

Esta niña me tiene encantado – confeso la reina entre carcajadas. Nora cada vez se encogía más en su sitio.

Creo que a mi hija le está pudiendo la vergüenza – solté entre risas mientras le intentaba hacer cosquillas – bueno espero que les vaya muy bien lo que resta de día. Una vez en nuestro lugar los niños siguieron explicando sus pequeñas vidas y haciéndonos reír a más de uno. Cuando menos nos lo esperábamos sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases.

Señores, señoras y nuevos estudiantes mañana empiezan las clases oficiales, espero que hayan pasado una buena mañana – dijo Ben despidiéndose. Primero fueron saliendo los padres con sus niños y mientras lo hacían alguno de los niños iban despidiéndose de Nora. Estábamos por salir cuando una pequeña niña de cabello dorado se puso delante de nosotros.

Hola soy Claire

Hola hermosa, mi nombre es Bella y ella es Nora – le dije agachándome y dándole un beso en su rosada mejilla. A su lado se posicionó su madre y al levantar la vista me di cuenta que era la princesa Alice.

Buenos rías su majestar- dijo Nora haciendo una reverencia y haciéndome gestos para que yo también lo hiciese – ¡Mamá!

Uih si cariño, lo siento – dije haciendo una reverencia como la suya, que era parecida a las de la película de Barbie. Nos levantamos justo en el momento en que todos los adultos que se encontraban enfrente de nosotros empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

¿Vosotras también veis Barbie?- fue lo primero que dijo Claire. No pude evitar unirme a las risas de nuestros acompañantes.

Hola Bella, soy Alice Cullen. Encantada de conoceros. Realmente lo que nos habéis explicado nos ha sorprendido.

Has hecho de esta pequeñina una persona con un corazón de oro y enorme- dijo la reina Esme.

¿Ustedes viven en un castillo? – preguntó Nora con el ceño fruncido. Justo cuando el príncipe Jasper le iba a contestar sonó mi móvil.

Lo siento, ahora mismo vuelvo. Nora ahora vengo amor. Te quiero – dije besándola.

La llamada fue del trabajo. El jefe de la pastelería me informó que aquella tarde debía trabajar. Mi compañera desgraciadamente se había puesto enferma y debía suplir su turno. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía con quien dejar a Nora.

Ya estoy aquí – dije agarrando por detrás a mi pequeña.

¿Quién era mami? – preguntó confusa por mi expresión.

Del trabajo, esta tarde tengo que ir a la pastelería a trabajar. ¿Qué te parece ir a jugar con los niños del hogar feliz? – le pregunté era la única opción que tenía, dejarla jugando en el orfanato, a ella le encantaba jugar con los niños.

¡Sí! – chilló bailando y saltando de alegría - ¿Poré jugar con Marie? – siempre preguntaba por la dulce niña Africana que se encontraba en el centro, era mayor que Nora, pero eran inseparables.

Realmente me gustaría estar más tiempo con ustedes, pro debo trabajar y dejara la niña en el centro.- Nos despedimos con dos besos y Alice me dio su número de teléfono por si alguna vez necesitaba alguna cosa. La pequeña Claire se abrazó a mis piernas y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Encantada de conocerles, me gustaría poder hablar más con ustedes, pero no podemos. – les dije despidiéndome. Cuando llegué a darle dos besos a la reina Esme me susurró en el oído.

Espero que no sea la única vez que nos veamos, tu hija y tú sois maravillosas, todo un ejemplo a seguir. – dijo abrazándome tiernamente. En mi interior sentí nostalgia por lo que nunca tuve y siempre anhelé, una madre.

Una vez en el coche, relajada y sentada en la confortable cabina de auto, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado en esa escuela. Había hablado con la realeza inglesa. A diferencia de lo que pensaban eran gente como cualquier otra y realmente cariñosas.

Mami, ¿le podré decir a mis amigos del hogar feliz que he conocido a los reyes?


End file.
